Washing Waves
by Beardere
Summary: [Discontinued or not] The battle was won and Kagome's adventure is now over. She is reborn inside the walls and fights to protect humanity. KagXLevi
1. Washing Waves

I know you are going to hate me for this, but I'm starting a new series. Don't worry I'm going to finish my other series. One day. At first I shipped Mikasa and Levi but not anymore, because! Okkkkkkkkk here we go! I'm also grounded, so this probably came out a week after I wrote this. LeviXKagome! I live for love triangles!

* * *

Prologue

So here's what you need to know. Kagome already joined the Special Operations Squad.

 _Kagome_

Kagome was running between some houses carrying some loafs of bread. The Scout Regiment had just come back and she was ready to see some of her classmates. When they were at training she had joined the Special Operations Squad, but her captain had ordered her to stay behind for the current had gotten injured in the last battle and was currently recovering(Due to her Miko Powers she was already healed). She got to the gates in time to see them come by. Some on foot, some on horses, and many in wagons. There were less people coming in than last time. She made her way to the front happy that some of her friends survived, looking across from her. She saw a boy with the same expression next to a girl wearing the same expression Levi always wears. Except she wasn't frowning. Later that day she was hanging some clothes on the clothes line. Then all of a sudden a larger gust of wind blew over the town. Some of the clothes she hasn't clipped on the line slid off. "Ah" Kagome caught one before it flew off. Then she felt a aura, the one of a Titan! She whipped around and saw a titan with its head peeking over the wall. She immediately ran inside and quickly changed into her gear. Titans had already filled the city and it was about to get worse. She ran near the houses that wear affected by the blast killing titans on her way. She eventually saw a little boy and girl run _to_ the danger. She followed them and saw a lady trapped underneath her house. The little boy and girl tried to lift a beam on top of her. She got down there and saw that it was the same boy who shared her expression. Kagome took the middle of the beam and lifted it up with all her power. The beam slid off her body to show her legs crushed by rocks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Han, he hand his gear on.

"Don't worry, I'll slay the titan and save all of you!" He ran towards the titan while Kagome and the children tried to haul the lady out of the rubble.

"Mom don't worry! We'll get you out of here!" The little boy said. "Come on Mikasa! Pull!" He said to the little girl. Kagome push them aside. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He screeched, Kagome ignored him and removed big objects they couldn't off her body.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Aren't you going to help me?!"she asked. "We don't have much time!"

"Shes right Eren." the said Mikasa. So that was his name, Eren.

"Ok." then continued to haul fallen objects off her body.

"No, you need to leave!" the lady said. "Take the children with you and go." Hans had ran away from the titan and grabbed the two children.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" yelled Eren. "What about mom?!". Kagome had just removed the rubble and slung the lady onto her back. She was losing blood fast, and if she survived she probably wouldn't be able to walk ever again. Kagome ran with Han's carrying the lady on her back. She was losing lots of blood, to much. Her blood was beginning to trail wherever she was running. After awhile of running they finally made it to boats, Kagome slid the lady off her back and noticed that all the color from the ladies face was gone and that she had lost to much blood. For a second she thought that she fainted from blood lost, that was until she checked her pulse. She felt nothing. Kagome face paled.

"Huh? What wrong?" the little boy asked. He was standing next to a little blonde boy around his age. Kagome looked him in the eye and said nothing. "Tell me! What's wrong?!" he screamed.

She answered him softly only he heard. "She's… Dead." she looked at the boy, tears were streaming down his face. Kagome stood up and began to walk away. Unable to look at the little boy face. She felt something tugging at her sleeve.

"She didn't die for nothing right?" boy that was a hard question, she didn't die for nothing nor did she die for something.

"No she didn't, and I'm sure she loved and raised you right." Kagome patted his head and left. Hoping she would see him again with his guts he would probably join the training corps.

* * *

There you have it. So lemme clear up some things. Kagome finished collecting the jewel shards and is sent to help humanity survive. She had been reborn in the walls but kept all her memories. Now shes trying to help humanity survive. There you have it. I hope you guys from Multiverse and Love Complex don't hate me. Sorry for not uploading for a week. I was grounded for failing a Chinese test. Byeeeeeeeeee cya soon. Now to finish the next Multiverse chapter.


	2. Businesses

Yayayayayayaya! Here's the next chapter enjoy! I want to make Levi Yandere. Maybe i'll write a one-shot about that.

* * *

 _Kagome_

It's been five years since Wall Maria had fallen. Kagome decided that she would be an instructor. She was excited to teach her first class. Walking around the area brung back memories. She looked over the new recruits and saw familiar faces. It was Eren and Mikasa. Man she was surprised, that kid survived. Looking over she saw Keith was yelling at some girl with a potato and Levi was probably sleeping or cleaning. One of those two. After he was done yelling everyone was dismissed. Eren was walking along the building and Kagome came up to him. "Hey how you doing?"

"Hi, um i'm good."

"So what do you think of this place?"

"It's… nice."

"Nice? This place may be your grave."

"Oh, well I'm going to survive and kill all, the titans!"

"Good to know, so. Do you remember me?"

"Now that you mention it, you look kinda familiar."

"Ha!"

"It's you! The woman that saved Mikasa and I!"

"So you do remember me?"

"Thanks for saving us back then."

"Oh don't worry about that, it's a scout's duty after all."

"Sooo see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kagome watched as Eren left and walked away on her own. "Man it's hot here." Kagome said. "I better take a bath and cool myself off." she said walking alongside the wall. Kagome was so deep in thought she almost ran into Levi. "Whoa, didn't see you there Levi."

"Tch, watch out where your going. If you don't pay attention to you surroundings you're as good as dead."

"Oh well excuse you for being so short!" she snapped walking away. Even though he was taller than her. It's still triggered him when she called him short.

Ignoring her comment Levi grabbed her shoulder. "Where were you?" he hisses.

"Wow someone's mad about being called short." he ignored her comment and asked again.

"Where were you?!"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just tell me!" he hissed.

"You know what? No, you can't just tell me what to dont and expect me to do it's. We are not even in training!" she snapped. "Not saying anything. Well fine. Get your hand off my shoulder!" she snapped trying to wrench his hand from her, but he kept a firm grip. "Let me go!"

"I want you to stop hanging out with him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself."

"No! Why do you even care?! Its none of your fucking business anyways." in seconds she found herself pressed up against the wall. Levi slammed her hands above her head securing it's with one of his own and his free hand on her chin. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I think you better change your attitude."

"My attitude?! You're the one who's praying in my business!" they stayed like that for a while not breaking each other's gaze. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her nose. After a minute Levi turned his head around and released her.

"Tch just stay away from that Jaeger boy."

"Oh we're still saying that arent we! Can't you just learn to stay out of other people business?" she said stomping away. Kagome rubbed her wrists in pain. Damn he have a strong grip.

* * *

There we go. So what do you think? If I have any mistakes please tell me! What do you think of a yandere Levi? Should I make Eren like Kagome? I'm sure Levi will have a fun time beating Eren don't you think? Well cya later!


End file.
